


Touch Me, Feel Me

by pikajo14



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cheating, Cullenlingus, F/M, Fucking, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Love, Lust, Making Love, Making Out, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Oral Sex, Revenge Sex, Rough Kissing, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: FemGoku. When Gokuu returns home from training to discover her husband's infidelity, she feels the need to get away and take her anger out on someone. Using her instant transmission, she finds the only other soul that is awake to take her anger out on. But upon running into a certain prince, she can't help but discover a lost side of herself and a need for revenge.





	Touch Me, Feel Me

It was late, very late, when Gokuu returned from her training. Her husband was already asleep though. The saiyan looked down. Chico promised that he would stay up. Sure, sex between them was kind of stale, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t try.

Besides, the fight with the androids was coming up. She didn’t know if she was going to survive this. Gokuu pushed her husband, hoping to wake him, but Chico only rolled over before whispering something that made a chill go down her spine. “Do that again, Maron.”

The full saiyan backed away. Did her husband just admit to cheating on her? Gokuu left the room, heading for the laundry. She needed to discover the truth.

As she pulled out his pants, she saw a familiar stain. The smell of another woman was on them. Now that she knew that scent, she followed it. Chico dared to bring another woman into their bed. Gokuu shook her head, she needed to go somewhere to think.

She looked for anyone that was still up. She needed a good spar to get all of her anger and resentment out of her. Gokuu placed her hand against her head, disappearing and reappearing in a new place.

At first, she almost fell over. The gravity around her was far too fierce. It took her a couple of seconds to gain herself, as she turned around to find a certain saiyan prince.

Vegeta growled at her. Why would the third-class clown be here? It was late. He should have been in bed himself, but he was far too angry with himself. He had knocked up the banshee inside. The prince had come out here to take out his anger on the robots for his act of stupidity. “I believe this training area is for me, Kakara. If you can’t handle it, then leave.” He smirked at how unnerved she looked. “Well? I’m waiting.”

She growled, staring up at him. She threw a punch, only for him to stop her. Gokuu knew her training had fallen behind. It was just hard to train, while living up to Chico’s expectations of the perfect wife. Earth’s hero wanted to burst into tears. With all of her trying, she would never be good enough. She would never be human enough. “How are things with Bulma?” Gokuu asked, wanting to get her mind off what was going on at home.

Vegeta glared at her. “Why do you look so weak?” As much as he hated to admit it, she was his rival. He had not yet mastered super saiyan, but he knew he was close.

She looked away sheepishly. “I haven’t really had the best training partner,” Gokuu answered. For some reason, her eyes weren’t being friendly with the prince. Why did he train without a shirt? A small voice in the back of her head spoke up. ‘If Chico can touch, I can at least look.’

The prince scoffed at her answer. If she was weak now, he could take out his anger on her. Vegeta pushed her into the side of the gravity room. “Our lives are on the line and you’re going soft. Typical third-class.”

Gokuu glared back at him, struggling against his arms. “I… I can’t run from my responsibilities! I have a son!” She kept trying to push him off, but tears began to fall from her eyes as she slammed her hands against his chest. “I can’t be something I’m not!”

The prince felt very confused. Did someone do something to rile Kakara up? What could possibly get under her skin? “What the hell are you on about?”

Gokuu looked down as the last piece inside of her humanity shattered. “I can’t be that person… I’ll never be as good as her.”

“Kakara?” The prince was taken aback.

“I…” Her eyes fell, shading them from Vegeta. “I’m not human enough for him.”

The prince felt mad, pulling her chin up. “You were never human to begin with,” he snarled. “What’s so great about being human anyway?!”

“But…” Gokuu began.

“Don’t try to explain it. All I see is a material based people who put too much pride in the actions of the senseless. Gossip and caring about the appearances are far too valued here,” Vegeta growled. “I have never seen a society so narcissistic in my life.”

“Saiyan’s have pride too,” She started, only for him to cut her off again.

“We do, but we value accomplishments. A saiyan who knows his power on the battlefield is not the same as someone talking about some paint for their face.” The prince kept his eyes locked with her. “So, explain to me what that human has brainwashed you into believing.” It looked like he had a chance to save Kakara from the Earthling philosophy that plagued her, after all.

Gokuu felt the tension leave her body as she stared up at him. “I smelled her…”

“Smelled who?” The prince listened, but already knew the answer to his question. He could see a mixture of sadness and rage in those eyes. To his surprise and delight the rage seemed to be winning.

“Another woman, Krillin’s ex… that airhead, Maron,” Gokuu spat, her sadness had melted from her, letting her anger grow. “After all I’ve done for him! I married him when I didn’t know him! Had his child! Saved the planet more than once!” Vegeta let her go so she could have some space. “And what does he do to thank me? He fucks some slut on his time off! Who the fuck does he think he is?!” she snapped. “And here I thought I was going to surprise him, but no! Like I’m going to let him touch me now! That airhead has to have some kind of disease in there!”

Vegeta listened, letting his smirk grow with each passing second. “You wished to surprise him?” He stalked closer. The prince knew what tonight was.

Gokuu turned back to the prince, finding him standing very close to her. Her eyes locked with his and she couldn’t help but feel promiscuous. “Tonight is a full moon…” she answered, moving closer to him like a moth to a flame.

Vegeta licked his lips. “That it is.” It seemed that Kakara was thinking what he was thinking. “What are you going to do about it?”

The third class felt hot as soon as the idea came to her. It was like heat consumed her. She wanted her revenge. Who better to sleep with than her rival? The only other saiyan in existence. Chico would be mortified.

Sure, there were other things to consider when it came to a full moon, but she didn’t care anymore. Gokuu would give herself over to her primal desires. “Maybe you can show me, Vegeta.” She allowed herself to get closer, feeling his body against her own. All he had on were his training shorts, and by the look of it, the prince was all for doing this. “But then again, I am a third-class.”

The prince growled, pulling her against him. “You may be a third class, Kakara, but now that you understand your existence, who am I to say no?” He leaned down, capturing her lips with his own. The prince took no time in being gentle. There was no point for their kind.

Gokuu moaned, feeling his tongue pushing at her lips. He wanted inside. Normally, Chico would go slow. Nor was he into anything kinky. So the moment she opened her mouth was the moment that she felt the walls on the cage around her come loose. It wasn’t until then that Earth’s hero realized how much she wanted this. Vegeta’s tongue was battling hers and she could tell that he was growing disappointed by her lack attention. He seemed ready to pull off of her when she went in for the attack, giving him everything he gave her back.

The prince groaned, he was about to call her out for faking it, but it looked like she had let go. His hands traveled down her curves, taking in the muscle that he wished to touch for months. The women of Earth were far too skinny for his taste. They just didn’t have the muscle he liked. He hated to admit it, but the moment he had seen Kakara, he wanted a piece of her. After Namek, he wanted more than just a piece. He longed to have her for himself. The prince knew if he waited long enough, the human would make a mistake.

Gokuu whimpered as her hands moved up his chest. Her excitement was growing. His body was nothing like her husband’s. It was so toned and he felt like a statue. Pure perfection was standing in front of her and she wasn’t going to take no for an answer. She pulled back, letting his tongue run against her lips as she panted. “Promise me…”

“What?” The prince asked, panting himself. It was thrilling him that his partner was actually saiyan. That she believed herself to be saiyan.

“Don’t let me lose myself again.” Gokuu… no, Kakara moaned, pulling him back into a kiss. She wasn’t human. She knew that fact. It was time she remembered it.

Vegeta growled, sensing what she meant. He mentally cheered. The clown was gone, leaving a pure blooded saiyan woman. Their kiss intensified, as he their tongues went back to playing that game of dominance. His hands were going everywhere, getting a good feel of the body he wished to take. The prince pulled back to nip at her bottom lip, playing with it roughly. Her moans filled him with immediate pleasure, causing him to be a little rougher. The prince’s hand dipped between them, grabbing her sash and pulling. He longed to see that skin underneath. To touch and claim it for himself was his goal.

Kakara felt a slight chill go through her as her prince pulled at her Gi. She could feel it coming loose, leaving her in her blue sports bra. Chico hated that she never wore the strangling contraption that was a standard bra. Vegeta didn’t seem to mind as he dragged his lips down her neck, nipping at her sensitive flesh as he went. His tongue stopped on her collarbone, where the prince bit her. Not enough to break the skin, but enough to get her blood pumping. His tongue soothed the spot where he caused her pain, turning her into a whimpering mess. He sucked hard on her skin as she tried and failed to control her breathing. Kakara’s hands moved down his back, finding his tail spot. A low growl emerged from Vegeta, but he didn’t remove himself from her neck. If anything, he sucked harder. His actions were sure to leave a mark. She pressed her fingers against that spot, making him growl like that once more.

This time though, Vegeta pulled off of her. Kakara saw that he was waiting for something. “Vegeta?”

The prince smirked, then dragged his hands up her curves, heading towards her bra. “What do you desire, Kakara?” This was becoming better by the minute. He wished to explore more of her body, but at the same time, he knew what could happen if he went too far. The full moon was a tricky time for their kind. He had already sired a half-blood in the banshee… but then again, that was only a half-blood. If he wished to have an heir of pure saiyan perfection, that option was now on the table. Considering what Kakara had planned for her “mate”, he knew what she desired. All he needed was for to voice her needs.

Kakara had planned all of this out with her husband months before. He wanted a second child… now she wouldn’t touch him. Her ideas of revenge grew. To give Vegeta the child that Chico desired was tempting. The prince seemed to have no objections to the idea. “Touch me…” His hands moved downward, pulling her pants down before letting them drop around her ankles. “Feel me…” she whispered as he went back to her bra, pushing his hands up around the fabric. Pulling it over her head slowly, while dragging his fingers up her arms. “Kiss me…”

Vegeta leaned in, capturing her lips. It was almost like he was under a spell. Not that he was complaining. With her voicing her needs, he knew exactly what to expect from her. His lips moved downward, kissing from her lips down to her cleavage. Sometimes, trailing his tongue down her sensitive flesh.

Kakara moaned. “Be rough… with me,” she whimpered as he moved up onto one of her nipples. His tongue glided over her teat, swirling around it as it stiffened. He bit down, forcing a cry from her lips. The prince pulled back a little, blowing on her nipple, bringing a chill to her followed by him going back in and sucking hard on the sensitive peak. Each passing second, she was forgetting about her former life as Gokuu.

Vegeta groaned, he could smell her heat. She had to be dripping through her underwear. How much did Kakara want him? The prince began to rub her ass, then pulled back his hand, slapping her. She jumped in his arms, letting out a squeal of delight. The prince smirked. It seemed that she did wish for him to be rough. He bit down a little more on her nipple, making her tremble.

“Vegeta…” Kakara wasn’t used to this much touching. Chico usually went to the main event. The prince was taking his time, finding every one of the places she didn’t even know existed.

The prince played with her underwear, dipping his hand inside to grab her ass. He squeezed it, feeling how toned it was. “You think you can do something for me, Kakara?” he asked, catching her eye.

The former hero looked at him, then found her eyes going down as he thrust up against her. His member was still trapped in his shorts, begging to be unleashed. Kakara let out a moan as she slowly fell to her knees in front of him. Her hands pulled on his shorts, tugging them down and causing his length to spring free. Her eyes fell on it, taking in the overall size. A soft whimper fell from her lips. Never had she seen a cock that was this… magnificent before. One of her small hands moved up, grabbing his girth. She didn’t know if she could wrap her fingers around the large member. “Did you need this, Vegeta?” She stroked him, making sure to touch every square inch. Her fingers wrapped around his shaft, well tried to wrap around his shaft. She felt his eyes watching her every move. Kakara made sure to lock her eyes with his as she finally got a good grip on him, stroking him with earnest.

Vegeta hissed. His breath kept hitching at how daring she was. Her eyes looked less human than ever. Below him, the third-class clown had become an exotic temptress. His hips bucked into her touch. The stimulation he got from the heiress paled in comparison to the connection he was having with the siren looking up at him from the floor. He hadn’t even fucked her yet, and he was already in such a state of rapture. Her dark eyes were promising him things he never would have imagined himself. The prince lowered his hand, placing it on the side of her face. He directed her lips as he tried to see if she would suck him off.

Kakara felt like a lightbulb had gone off in her as she leaned forward. She opened her mouth, pushing the head of his large member into it. She had to move her tongue around, so that she didn’t catch him with one of her teeth. Precum graced he tongue, giving her a sense of euphoria. Slowly, her eyes closed as she began to bob her head, driving herself forward and back, pushing him deeper into her mouth with each go. Her saliva covered him as he panted and groaned above her, lost to the pleasure that she was giving him. Kakara didn’t stop though. She swallowed and hummed around the large rod, moaning when it reached the back of her throat. She sucked, sliding her tongue against the backside of his member, wanting to get a taste of every bit of the organ inside her mouth.

Meanwhile, Vegeta’s head was arched back. He could feel her hair in his hands, he had grabbed it at some point. He panted, groaning as her hands came between his legs, massaging his sack. “Kaka…Kakara.” He thrust forward, feeling her hands squeezing him in the most delightful way. Oh how he wished to cum right now. But as soon as he was close to that heaven, she pulled off of him, licking his tip a couple of times. “Wha… what are you…Oh.” The temptress had lowered her head, licking and sucking at his balls. She was taking one after the other, placing one into her mouth and sucking on it. That skilled tongue felt like it was going to be the death of him. “Fuck, Kakara.”

Watching him from below, Kakara trailed her tongue back up his cock, tasting it again as she leaned into him. With her hands she pulled her large breasts up, placing his member between them. “It’s like it can barely fit… how is it going to fit inside me?” she asked, as he thrust between her soft moans, his hands came around and held her hands so that they stayed around her breasts as he thrust into them. “You like kinky then? He never liked kinky.” She grinned before lowering her mouth back to the tip of his solid length. Kakara sucked on the tip, wanting to taste more than precum.

The prince groaned, feeling her tighten her lips around him. “Kaka…oh, Fuck!” He lost himself, shooting into her mouth. He could feel her tongue on him, tasting him as he kept going, losing himself completely to her. Vegeta panted, watching her as he went limp. “I didn’t think you had that in you.”

Kakara smiled up at him, licking her lips. “I didn’t think you would taste like that.” She purred, touching his thighs. The temptress had forgotten how wet she had become, and knew she was dripping through her underwear. Kakara slipped down to the floor placing her back against the floor. “I’m pretty full for now, but I think you may be hungry, Vegeta.” She pulled her underwear off. “I wonder if you can match my fire, not many can.”

The prince smirked down at her, seeing how desperately she wanted him. She was soaked. Which meant getting in would be a breeze, but where was the fun in that? She had just given him quality oral, there was no way that he was going to let her hold that over him. He would beat her in this endeavor. Vegeta lowered himself to his knees, but surprised Kakara as he grabbed her legs and rolled her so that her legs were in the air and her womanhood was level with him. All Kakara could do was stare up at him as he planted kisses up her leg, heading towards the dripping folds that were begging to be touched. The prince found her folds, sliding his tongue down them in one go, he could already taste her juices. He wasn’t expecting such a sweet, arousing nectar to be waiting for him. Slowly, he dug his tongue down, pushing her folds open. There he found her dripping core, above it, her clit was engorged, ready for him to start sampling it.

Kakara watched him, overwhelmed by how greedy he was. The prince’s tongue was running against every single spot, learning every part of her womanhood and committing it to memory. “Veg…Vegeta…” His tongue pushed against a small nub that the human had always forgotten. His lips came around it, sucking on the delicate pearl. Her back tried to arch, but in this position, it was close to impossible. She could only whimper and moan as she was assaulted by the waves of pleasure that were sweeping through her. She whined as he bit down, causing her a little pain before twisting around the pearl once more. She could feel her wetness creeping between her ass cheeks. “Mo…more,” Kakara panted, felting his tongue twist downwards, finding her opening. She attempted to thrash, but those strong arms held her in place as that tongue dipped into her cavern. She could feel him moving, making a hungry sound as he devoured her.

Vegeta closed his eyes, taking in the smell and taste on his lips. His tongue twisted and swirled as he pushed it inside her core. The nectar coated his tongue, intensifying the flavor. Her heat was strong, he could tell that just by smell alone. She truly was ready for him in every way imaginable. Her cries drove him forward as he reached his fingers down and rubbed her pearl as he continued to sample her. Kakara’s response was heavenly, her body locked up as he felt a twitching on his tongue and finger. His name was being shouted to the heavens and damn it if it didn’t make him hard. She poured out more of that nectar, telling the prince that she came. 

Kakara purred as he pulled off of her with a smirk on his face. Never had she received such pleasure. Those onyx eyes pierced her, filling her with want. The prince guided her legs down, climbing on top of her. Kakara pulled him closer, locking lips with him. She could taste herself on his lips, letting his flavor from before mingle with her own. Tongues fought as their arousal grew once more. She could feel his length against her. It was hard once more. She wrapped her arms around his neck, knotting her finger through his hair, getting a good feeling of his scalp. He hadn’t pushed inside her yet and it was already intense. “Vegeta… please.”

The prince smirked. “Tell me, Kakara. What do you desire?” He felt a burning inside of him. He wanted to push inside and take her right then, but the floor didn’t feel like the place for them.

“I want you,” she whispered, trailing her hand down his neck before going down his chest.

Vegeta thought he would never see the day when Kakara looked so…sexy. “What do you want me to do?” He bit his bottom lip in anticipation.

Suddenly, the temptress pulled out of his arms and stood up. The prince felt confused until he saw her walk up to a wall. Kakara looked back at him as she leaned into the wall, opening her legs. “Take me, my prince.”

Vegeta stood. His mind completely disconnected for a second at that. She had never called him by his title. His urges grew as he came behind her, positioning himself at her opening. “What was that?” He desired to hear it again.

Kakara felt him against her core, he was rubbing himself there. She mewed, wanting it deep inside. “Do it, my prince. OH.” She didn’t expect him to push in so suddenly. Hearing his title had to be a turn on for him. She slammed back on him, trying to get him all the way in. “So…oh, so big,” she whimpered.

Vegeta groaned. “Damn, that’s tight. Did he ever fuck you?” The prince had to hold still to ground himself. He knew he was comparing it to the loose cave he had been in a month ago, but from the feel of it, Kakara was either sexually starved or Bulma was overdoing it.

“Can we not talk about that human?” Kakara almost snapped. “You’re the one fucking me! Go ahead and do it!” she growled, then moaned as his hips moved, impaling her deeply. His hands gripped her hips tightly, pulling her back to meet each and every one of his thrusts. Her anger melted almost instantly. “Ho…Vegeta…there.”

The prince snarled, giving himself over to sharper thrusts. He was beyond content. The fact that she referred to Chico as if he was human scum was the most glorious turn on. “You just needed a real man, Kakara.” He pressed in harder, earning him more exciting sounds from his lover. The hands on her hips drifted upwards, heading towards her breasts. She was already meeting thrust for thrust. “A…saiyan, man…”

“Yes, oh, yes.” Kakara let out a needy moan. “Faster…oh, I need it faster…Veg, OH.” She felt his thrusts speed up. It felt like the ground around them was shaking as he slammed into her. She could hear his balls slamming against her ass. “Can we…oh, do another…Oh…”

The prince sensed what she wanted and pulled out. Quickly, she dropped to her knees. Her face ended up against the floor as he pulled her ass up and buried himself inside. Vegeta growled, feeling that heat around him once more. He thrust in hard, causing her to cry out more than once. “You like…fuck…that?”

Kakara panted, feeling him move this deep was surreal. She wanted more. “Deep…take me…deep,” she moaned, only to groan in anguish when he pulled out. “Wha? Vegeta, please… I need…” she began, feeling his hands pushing her hips down to the floor. Kakara pulled herself up on her elbows, just as the prince came down on her, laying against her back. His cock pushed inside, returning her to that ecstasy.

Vegeta thrust hard, he could tell that she was getting close to the end. Her body was already starting to tighten up. The prince began to kiss at her neck as he drove himself forward, burying himself deep inside the cavern that he never wanted to leave. “Mine…” his voice whispered into her ear as he nibbled on it.

“Yes…oh, yes…I’m…oh, VEGETA!” Everything went white. Explosion after explosion went off inside of her. His cock was still moving as she rode the waves of pleasure. Hitting its max when she felt a warmth pool inside. “That’s, yes…” Her moaning was cut off by his lips. He was still milking himself by bucking his hips, but his lips were calm. His actions soothed her as she came down from the greatest high she had ever known.

Vegeta growled as he came, coating her core. Filling her with the precious seed that neither of them would waste. The prince moved his lips, now was the time to relax. He would take her again before the night was over. They were working with a small window. “So, about the human…”

“Can we move?” Kakara asked. She gasped a second later as he pulled out of her and flipped her before pushing back in. Then he flipped them so that she was on top. “That’s better.”

“You didn’t answer my question.” The prince lifted his hand up, touching the side of her face.

“What about him?” Kakara asked. “He married Son Gokuu…”

Vegeta stared up at her with hope. “Yes?”

“And I’m Kakara.” Her own hand dragged itself up his chest. “I’m a saiyan, not a human.”

“Finally, you’ve realized it.” The prince smirked, keeping her close.

She noticed something. “You seem a lot nicer now.”

“You’re no longer a clown. I have reason to celebrate.” Vegeta answered, then watched as she pulled herself up. Keeping herself impaled on his stiffening member.

Kakara grinned. “Yes, my prince, we do have a reason to celebrate.” She rocked her hips. “How about we celebrate all night long?”

Vegeta smirked. “You’ve got a deal.”

* * *

 

Everyone was gathered. The fight with the androids was finally here. Gohan looked over at Piccolo. It was strange, he hadn’t seen his mother in over a year. Sometime, Gokuu and Vegeta had disappeared from Earth. No one knew where they were or what they were doing.

Bulma sighed, holding her baby boy. Vegeta had never seen Trunks. She had gotten back with Yamcha in that time. She didn’t have feelings for the saiyan prince, but she at least wanted her son to know his father.

Suddenly, the ship that was the gravity room dropped down, confusing everyone. The door opened and out came Vegeta first. Gohan was prepared to ask him about his mother when the prince stopped and held his hand out. Vegeta smirked as a young woman walked down the ramp, holding a child in one hand, with a second the same age sitting on her head.

Gohan froze in shock. “Mom?”

Kakara walked over to her old group of friends, all of them were staring at her. She was wearing armor, with two extra children. “Bulma, you can look after Verrot and Radic, right?” She placed her two sons on the ground. “Mommy has to go play with some robots.”

Both boys frowned. “Make them go boom?”

Vegeta chuckled. “Just like the Cold Empire did.”

“YAY!” Both children clapped as Kakara looked down at Gohan.

“You’ve grown stronger,” she said, not really knowing what to say to the boy.

“Yeah…what about dad?” Gohan asked, getting angry with her.

Kakara sighed. “I can’t be something I’m not. Could you do that, son?”

“But why Vegeta?” Gohan pondered.

She would have answered him, but the prince appeared at her side, wrapping his arm around her back and holding her hip as they walked off towards the ledge. “Super saiyan or no?” She smiled.

Vegeta powered up. “You tell me?”

Gohan watched as his mother leaned into the prince, kissing him before they flew off after the androids. He knew that his father had cheated first. He knew that for years. It was just hard to imagine that the mother he once had was now gone forever. But even so, he couldn’t help but admit that she looked a hell of a lot happier.

The End.


End file.
